Middle School Love
by SugarCookieLuv
Summary: Lucy is the new girl in town. She is only 11 , She now goes to Fairy Middle School! She meets many new students and starts to love it here at Fairy Middle School. Till something happens. Rated T for cursing and minor sexual things.


Hello Guys! I am new to FanFiction and all.  
This is my first fanfiction so bare with me :D!  
I hope to have some good reviews and viewers!  
Summary- Lucy is the new girl in town. She is only 11 , She now goes to Fairy Middle School! She meets many new students and starts to love it here at Fairy Middle School. Till something happens.  
This will be a Lucy story. No Couples or boys/girls with lucy yet.  
I hope to publish a sequel to this one also!  
Have fun reading!

Chapter 1  
It was a normal day at Fairy Middle School.  
A young pink haired boy getting into fights with a certain raven haired boy. Like every other day... Whispers started to be heard around school "Hey did you hear about the new girl? " two girls started whispering to eachother "Yeah.. I heard she was really pretty.. like really pretty and sweet" another girl tsskked "She is probally a whore" The two fighting boys stopped and listened to the whispers "Hey natsu.. there is a new girl coming to Fairy Middle School? " The raven haired boy said to the pink haired dude. Natsu scratched the back of his head "Sounds like it Gray. " He mumbled back to the raven haired kid. Natsu was a pink haired 12 year old boy. Almost every girl in the school liked him. Gray was a 12 year old raven haired stripper , A certain blue haired chick would drool over him. The others just stalked him. A older female walked over to Natsu and Gray. She had long white hair and a red sleevless dress on that fit her curves just right. She had a black biker like jacket on "Shouldn't you two be in class? " She asked. Natsu and Gray looked up at her "We will go back to class.. " Both of them said at the same time and walked back to class hissing at eachother. huffed and pushed her hair back. She walked behind the two kids , following them to class. Once the two boys entered the class room. Every kid stared at them " these two skipped class and started fighting in the hallway. " hissed at the green haired teacher. frowned at Natsu and Gray "Go sit at your seats. Your lucky im not giving you detention for this act of foul play. " He said. He looked to and nodded to the female "Thank you for bringing them back . " He said , then walked back out the door. Slammed it and glared at Gray and Natsu. He then went back to teaching the class. The class was over before anyone even realized it. Natsu picked up his bookbag , slumped it over his shoulder and was about to head out. Gray was right behind him when said "YOU TWO Stay" Natsu turned around to see with a pissed face staring at him. Natsu nodded , pushed gray to the side. Gray hissed and glared at him. Natsu made his way back to his seat as Gray did the same. "What were you two thinking!" growled at the two kids. Natsu glared at Gray. Then at "Hmphh" He mumbled. glared at the two kids. Then stared at Natsu "Don't Hmphh Me. Tell me what the hell you two were thinking " He hissed. Gray was the first to say something "This stupid flamehead over here pulled me out of class and started a fight with me. Isn't it right for a boy to fight back.. " Natsu glared at Gray "That is not what happened! Gray took my hot sauce , Threw it out the window! He started the fight! " Natsu whined. glared at the two boys "If this happens again. You two will get in school SUSPENSION " He hissed "Now.. you are dismissed " The green haired teacher walked out of the classroom. The pink haired kid glared at Gray "Ass Stripper" He mumbled. Gray stared at Natsu "What you say tobasco sauce? " He growled. Gray then got up , picked up his bookbag and went to his next class. Natsu growled "One more period.. Left in school. Im skipping. " to himself. He got up , walked out of class. When no one was looking. Natsu walked up the stairs to the roof. He ditched class and went to the roof to relax. He lied on his back , put his hands behind his head. He started to think about the new girl "Wonder what she looks like.. Oh well I'll meet her tomorrow " He said. He then started seeing different girls in his mind. Was she blue eyed...? Did she have.. Red hair? He kept thinking of what the girl looked like. He then shrugged to himself as he heard the bell go off for time to go home. Natsu grabbed his bag , made his way down the stairs. He then blended in with the crowd leaving the school. He put his hands behind his head as he walked out and away from the school building to his house. He looked around to search for any girls or people who were moving in. He saw a house down the block that had new movers. The house was huge and looked almost like a mansion. He wondered 'Why haven't I seen this house before .. Oh yeah thats right because I don't care ' Natsu sighed , he looked over. He saw a girl around his age. Pretty blonde hair and Beautiful brown orbs. He slowly melted into how she looked. She was perfect. Natsu wondered "Is she the new girl? " But he said it a bit to loud. Natsu then was at his house already. He looked at the door. He reached into his pocket , took out the key and unlocked the door. He came in. His little sister and his cousin who was the same age were watching TV "Gajeel.. what the hell are you doing here? " Natsu yelled. Gajeel was his cousin. A black haired punk with metal peircings in his skin. Gajeel looked at Natsu "Shut up Flame Face " He growled and went back to watching TV. He was watching.. Disney? Natsu burst out laughing "Disney Freak " He laughed. Gajeel looked at Natsu "Im not watching it idiot. Wendy is. " Gajeel waved his black phone in the air. Wendy was a blue haired little girl. She was natsu's little sister. Wendy looked up at Natsu "Big brother!" She just noticed him now.. She got up and ran to him. She hugged him. Natsu grumbled and looked at his little sister. "Hello...Wendy" He stuttered for a bit. He then looked at Gajeel. He pointed at wendys head and pointed to him , signaling him to pull the clinging girl off Natsu. Gajeel burst out laughing and laughed "Hell No " Natsu made a pissed off look. Natsu then looked as Wendy looked up at natsu , letting him go a bit "Natsu-ni..You won't leave me right..?" She asked.. Weird question "Ummm..." Natsu mumbled then shrugged his shoulders. Wendy brightened up "Yay!" She then ran to the couch , jumped on it and watched more Disney. Natsu grumbled , walked over to the stairs. He walked up stairs to his room. His room was clean... He saw his little kitten. A little blue cat with green eyes. It looked at him and purred. The kitten was named Happy. Happy meowed and crawled over to Natsu. Natsu smiled , bent down and pet happy. He picked happy up , held him like a baby and brought him over to Natsus bed. Natsu looked to his door... He didn't remember closing the door. 'Oh Well' He thought as he pet happy. He took of his strapped back and set it beside him "Not much homework..Thats good " He said. He for one did his homework. But skipped class. The lowest he gets is a C+ in his grades. He shrugged and looked out the window. He had a perfect view of the new people moving in down the block. He smiled devilshly. He then took out his homework. Before he knew it he was was now 4 PM , It was an hour till his parents got home. Natsu got up , grabbed his skateboard and his hat. His hat was black with flames on it. Same with his skateboard. Natsu took off his jacket. He was in a black t-shirt and jeans. He had a white scaled scarf on.. weird some kids would think. But it was special to him. Natsu then went downstairs , ignored his cousin and sister. He then went out the back door. Walked over to the side walk and skateboarded to the people who were moving in. He was just to curious of who that girl was. Natsu was infront of their mansion/house in no time. He saw the girl come by "Why Hello " He said. The girl was really .. pretty.. like really pretty. Her brown orbs looked at him "Hello there , Who are you? " She asked. Her blonde hair was tied in two small hanging pigtails. Her bangs were still out though. Natsu grinned "Im Natsu. Boy who lives down the block. You are? " He asked "Im Lucy Heartfilia. The new girl to the block. My dad is Jude Heartfilia. My Mother.. Is Layla Heartfilia " She said pointing to her parents. ( No her mom hasn't died yet. ) Lucy smiled. "What grade are you in? " He asked Lucy "Im in 6th " Lucy replied quickly , Natsu brightened up. She is in my grade.. omg Is she the new girl? I hope so "Same here! " He said grinning. Lucy smiled 'This may be my first friend here..' She thought "Cool? What school does this Block go to? " She asked cluelessly. Natsu smiled then "Fairy Middle School " He said. Lucy raised her right eye brow "Fairy Middle School.. What kind of name is that" She asked , puffing her cheeks out. Natsu grinned and shrugged 'Man she.. is so perfect...cute.. ...I need to stop talking to myself..Strippers weirdness is rubbing off on me' He thought. Lucy then smiled "Well I have to go help my parents.. set up our new house.. Bye Natsu! " She said as she picked up a box and ran into the house. Her parents yelled to her "Lucy help us put this together please!" It sounded like her father. It was a very deep voice. Natsu grinned and saw his parents were driving down the block. His eyes widened as he skatedboarded back to his house , put all his stuff away once he got up stairs. Ran down stairs to see his parents just enter the house. He sighed 'That was a close one' He thought as he was greeted by his mother Grandine kissing his forehead. He growled at her "Stop being a party bomber " Grandine said to her son. Natsu looked up at his mom then looked away blushing a bit. Igneel , Natsu's father then walked in. They then looked at Igneel , he smiled "Hello kids." His deep voice said. Wendy smiled and jumped on the couch "Daddy!" She yelled as she leapt off the couch , onto Igneel. He fell back onto the ground with a huge 'Thud' Everyone laughed and Grandine then said "Ill go make dinner. " She said. Natsu looked at his mother "What are we eating for dinner? " Grandine smiled "Eel sushi" ( they are in japan .-. ) Natsu grinned. He loved sushi. In fact he actually packed that for lunch and he had a bowl of rice for breakfast. "Awesome" He said. He went up stairs then. He opened his door letting his cat Happy out. He heard a meowing sound come from down the hall. He walked to Wendys room , He let out Carla , her white cat. A black cat with a scar on his one eye then walked to Natsu and hissed "Must be Gajeels cat.. " He said as he walked passed it and down the hall. All the cats were rubbing up against the people or purring. Besides PantherLily , He was gajeels cat. He went to gajeel , jumped onto his lap and lied down purring. He hissed at anyone else besides Gajeel. Gajeel smiled at PantherLily "Such a good cat , y'know? " He said. Natsu tssked "In your opinion. That cat is ugly and needs to go to a mad house " He then saw Happy come over to him. He picked up the blue cat "Well atleast my cat isn't blue. and my hair isn't pink " He said. Natsu growled and whipped Gajeel the finger , He then went back to holding Happy. Igneel glared at Gajeel "Atleast my son doesn't have metal peircings all over his body " He hissed. Igneel had red hair. Grandine had blue hair like Wendy. Accept she had pink highlights.. Weird right? Yeah I know. Grandine then yelled "Rice , Eel Sushi and Crab tempora are ready! come in for dinner! " She then poured tea in each of our tea cups. We all sat down for dinner. Oh man was this food delicious. I ate it slowly.. enjoying each and every bite. Everyone else did the same. I started to speed up , I needed to go to bed soon because of school. Natsu finished. Put his stuff in the sink , put water in it. He went up stairs then went to the shower. He took off all his clothes. Man was he sexy. He got in the shower washed everything up and down. He then was finished in about 15 minutes. He grabbed a white towel. Put it over his.. lower region. He then brushed his teeth. Brushed his hair. It for some reason stayed spiky. He then put deoderant on , walked out , to his bedroom. He then took off the towel. Put on a pair of black boxers with flames on them. He grinned. He then put a red t-shirt over it. He put the towel in his hamper same as the dirty clothes. He then climbed into bed. Happy somehow.. got into his room and climbed up in bed with him "G'night Happy" Natsu said falling asleep. Happy purred and fell asleep also. The house soon became silent.. after an hour or two.

Time Skip: The Next Morning 5:45 AM  
Natsu heard his alarm go off. He shut it off , got up , seen happy was gone. He quickly grabbed a pair of black shorts and black t-shirt. Man he had alot of black t-shirts. He then grabbed red boxers and white socks. He ran to the bathroom. Took off his clothes , brushed his hair , put on deoderant , and brushed his teeth. He put on his new clothing. He then ran down back to his room with his bed clothing in his hands. He put it in the laundry basket. He put on black sneakers with flaming design on it and red shoe laces. He grabbed his strap bookbag. He put it on , made sure everything was in it. Grabbed his laundry basket , went down stairs. Put his laundry in the washer. He then went back up stairs , put his laundry basket in his room. He then went back down stairs. Saw his mother Grandine was up "Hey Mom " He said. He sat down at his usual spot at the table. Grandine smiled "Just a minute or two. Your lunch will be ready. " She said as she put in container with sushi in it , she put a container of rice and she put a little bottle of tabasco sauce in it. She packed natsu a water bottle too. She then brought his fully packed lunch box over and a bowl of rice over with a spoon. She also brought a cup of tea over "Eat up and you can head out to school then " Natsu nodded , drank the tea. Ate the rice in the bowl. He put it in the sink and put water in it. He saw that Grandine had also done the dishes last night. She was getting ready for work also. She went upstairs then. Natsu picked up his lunch box , He looked in his bookbag , took out his black hoody with a flame symbol on the top right of it. He put it on and put his bookbag back on and picked up his lunchbox. He ran to the door and unlocked it , went outside , closed the door. He then walked to school.  
Natsu looked around , he saw like no other kid walking to school this early. It was 6 o clock AM now. He saw the new girl hurrying up behind him. She caught up with him. She had a white hoody with pink lines over the bottom of it and the sleeves of it. She was wearing a pink skirt and white stalkings. She had those black dress shoes on. She had her hair down today , She had a pink version of my bookbag and a pink lunchbox "Hey Natsu!" She yelled. Her brown orbs looked at me. I smiled and replied back "Hey" Natsu was usually the only one this early.. Well now he had someone to walk with "I don't know where school.. is.. could I walk with you? " She asked innocently. Natsu smiled "Sure " He said. He then kept walking "So anyways , whats your schedule? " He asked. Lucy said "Gym. Math. Social Studies. Science. Lunch. HomeRoom. Language Arts. Computer Class " Natsu thought 'She has.. every thing I have today ' Natsu then spoke out "Same." He smiled "Want to sit by me in the classes? Each class there is an open seat next to me. " He said laughing a bit. Lucy brightened up "Sure!" She said. She then started to stutter a bit "Friends?" She asked. Natsu smiled and nodded. Before they knew it they were at school. Lucy smiled and walked behind Natsu. Natsu walked up to the doors. He pushed them open. Him and lucy were the first ones there. He started to walk to Gym Class. He smiled to Lucy "There are two sides of Gym. Hopefully you brought clothing to change into " He said. Which he also did. He had red shorts and a red t-shirt he had packed the night before. Lucy nodded "I did just incase." She spoke out. Natsu smiled "Every gym class , you need clothing , Every computer class you need headphones , All the other classes you need a pencil , pen , binders , paper and folders " He said. They were now in the gym. The gym teacher. looked at the two "Are you the new girl? Lucy Heartfilia" She asked lucy. Lucy smiled and nodded "Why yes I am " She said proudly. looked at Natsu. Natsu looked away. "So you finally decided not to skip Gym Class huh? " She spoke out. Natsu huffed "Your gym class is SO boring " He twitched a bit and looked at the teacher. She has now like a flaming pot. She was so pissed right now. Natsu just sighed , whipped the finger at the teacher and went over to Lucy. Grabbed her hand and dragged her out of Gym Class. They were still the only ones there for another hour. "Don't listen to others okay? Especially those ass fuck teachers " He said looking her straight in the eye. She was pinned up against the wall. She nodded and he pulled away. He sighed and went back into the Gym room. He glared at . He then went over to the boys side of the room. Lucy went to the girls side. They both sat down at the corner of the wall. He didn't dare look at anyone besides the floor. While meantime Lucy stared at natsu and hugged her knees. She sighed and waited for the bell to ring and allow the other kids in.  
Before anyone knew it , the bell rang and tons of kids were in the gym. Probally around 21. A red haired , A white haired and a blue haired girl went up to lucy. The red haired girl introduced them all "Im Erza , The white haired chick is Lisanna and the Blue Haired girl is Levy. " Erza smiled "Whats your name? " She asked lucy. Lucy looked up "Nice to meet you Erza.. Lisanna.. Levy... Im Lucy " She said "Lucy Heartfilia " She mumbled. She looked over to Natsu. A orange haired boy , Loke , A raven haired boy , Gray , A white haired boy , Elfman were surrounding Natsu. Natsu was standing growling and hissing at them. His fangs were very visible. It was easy to tell Natsu was broken and angry , The girls then looked over and grinned devilshly "You like Natsu~" They said in chorus. Lucy looked at them shook her head , grabbed her stuff and walked passed the girls and over to Natsu. She made her way through the boys who were drooling over her "You okay Natsu?" She asked. Natsu glared at her which made her shake a bit. Natsu then smiled "Yeah im fine lucy.." The boys hissed at Natsu. She smiled "Thats good" She hugged him , which suprised him. He slowly fell into the hug and put his hands on her back. He hugged her back and closed his eyes. Lucy smiled and pushed away a bit. She saw the other boys pretty much had steam coming out of their heads. She smiled "If anything is bothering you.. just tell me .. kay? Remember friends " She said. Natsu smiled and let her go. She then went back to the other girls. then yelled "Go to the locker rooms and change!" Lucy and Natsu both went into their genders locker room. Lucy went to a hidden locker area. She took off her hoody , skirt and shirt. She then put on jean short shorts and a big white t-shirt. She put her other clothing in her bookbag and tied her hair up into a bun She then put on white/pink sneakers. She then put her other clothing into her bookbag and went out to the gymnasiam. She saw natsu , he looked at her and blushed. She smiled and waved. She went over to him "is this spot taken?" she asked to the spot next to him. He shook his head in a 'no' She smiled and sat next to him "How long are each period?" she asked out of no where. He thought about it for a moment "30-45 minutes" Natsu said. She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. He blushed at her actions. The boys then came out and saw this. They all had a nosebleed and fainted. came out saw Lucy and Natsu. She growled and Lucy picked her head up and waved. hissed as the other girls came out and laughed at the teacher. Lucy smiled. then spoke out "Well then class... We better get started otherwise we have no time to play dodgeball. " She said. Lucy grinned evily. She loved DodgeBall. Natsu on the other hand was like "eh" about it. then looked at the boy and girl "Since you two are way too familiar with eachother.. Im putting you two on the same team.." She said. Natsu and Lucy looked at eachother and high fived eachother and grinned. then spoke out "Who wants to be on their team?" She asked. Erza , Levy , Lisanna , Loke , Gray , Elfman all raised their hands. Wait.. I thought all the boys fainted... Oh Well. smiled "Okay Loke , Gray , ElfMan , Erza , Levy , Lisanna , Natsu and Lucy are a team " She said "The rest of you are a team " She threw a dodgeball at our team. Wait.. when did she have a dodge ball in her hand.. God knows when. And so the DodgeBall game started...

Stay tuned for next time!  
SugarCookieLuv: Phew.. this took an hour and a half to finish! Damn!  
Words- 3985


End file.
